I. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an apparatus for dispensing capsules, preferably single-use, disposable capsules for the production of beverages, brews and the like, intended for use in connection with automatic food-product vending machines.
II. Description of the Related Art
As used in this specification, the term “capsules” shall be understood as referring to and defining cylindrically or substantially frusto-conically shaped envelopes provided with an annular rim.
Nowadays, automatic food-product vending machines, in which a capsule containing a food substance is used by the machine to either simply and readily dispense it upon request by a buyer or produce a beverage, are increasingly found in the marketplace.
As far as to the first above-mentioned mode of use of the capsules by a vending machine is concerned, there are capsule dispensers known in the art, in which a rotary pick-up device comprising a plurality of compartments withdraws a capsule from a capsule stack stored in a container. The capsule that is picked up in this way is simply dropped, i.e. allowed to fall onto a conveyer that will then carry it towards a point in the machine where the buyer is able to collect it.
On the contrary, in the case that the capsule is used to produce a beverage, capsule dispensers of the above-cited kind cannot however be used, since the brewing unit or, anyway, the unit in which the beverage is prepared must receive the capsule in a precisely defined orientation thereof in order to not only prevent the vending machine from undesirably incurring jamming or similar risks, but also ensure correct brewing of the product contained in the capsule.
For these applications, therefore, the need arises for efficient dispensing means to be provided, which are able to pick up a capsule from a storage container and deliver it towards a point of use in a well-defined orientation thereof.
The complexity of such a dispenser from a construction point of view and the kind of motions that the same dispenser has to impart to the capsule depend essentially on the manner in which the capsules themselves are stored in the automatic vending machine. In the case that such capsules are stored in bulk, i.e. loosely in a container, the dispenser must be provided with complicated orienting means that, as they pick up a capsule, are effective in disposing the same according to the proper orientation accepted by the brewing unit. On the contrary, in the case that the capsules are stored in a pre-established order, such as stacked upon each other, in the storage container, it is not sufficient for as capsule to be picked up by means of a pick-up device, and to be then dropped freely onto the brewing unit, such as this has occurred in dispensers of the kind described hereinbefore.